Game of thrones: The dragon of house Blackfyre
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: Maelys Blackfyre was thought to have been the last of house Blackfyre, unknown to the lords of westeros the last Blackfyre lives on and plans to fix the mistake his ancestor had made. But how will those he seeks react to his vary being. Note: the cover is only to give an idea of what the main character looks like not really him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: Preview

{ _Game of thrones ost two swords}_

 _"Aegon Targaryen, Aegon the conqueror. For centuries everyone within the seven kingdoms would remember his name even after death, it was he who gave rise to the greatest dynasty westeros had ever seen."_

A great hall was brought to life by the tourches that hung from the pillars, to the end of the hall laid a large throne made of swords.

 _"Daemon Blackfyre, Daemon the black dragon. A proude warrior who was given the greatest of gifts the sword of kings for which his house was named from, but his ambition blinded him and the Blackfyre name was shamed and any who was born from this branch was named traitors."_

A figure began to walk the grate hall, as the figure walked the wind blew the flames of the tourches in the direction of the throne.

 _"House Targaryen and House Blackfyre, both forged by fire and blood both bare the blood of dragons and for centuries both sides fought. Untile I was born."_

As the figure got closer to the throne the light of the tourches shun on the figure, he bore the head of a dragon his body was covered in scales. His hands and feet were cloven and bore the wings and tail of a dragon, as he reached the end of the hall and in front of the iron throne he stared at the throne intently.

 _"I am Draco Blackfyre son to Maelys Blackfyre, and this is my tale of how the black and red dragons reforged our dynasty and fought against the long night."_

A/N: The first chapter is still being worked on and it will be a while. Aslo if your wondering about Draco looks some of his dragon features resemble that of Rhaegal but as for the cloven hands and feet, if anyone had palyed or seen legacy of kain's soul reaver I had gotten the idea from that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is the first chapter, if you see any errors or mistakes I apologize. I do not own anything within the song of ice and fire or game of thrones only the idea of this story and Draco Blackfyre are mine. Note: there will be a few changes to some events that happend.

Chapter 1: the birth of a dragon

The time is 256 AC and the last of house Blackfyre gathers an army that would fight in the battle that would be called the ninepenny kings, within a massive tent sat Maelys Blackfyre the last of the male line of house Blackfyre. But he was not alone along with him was a woman who had slept with the pretender as the Targaryens called the Blackfyres, the girl had been with Maelys for a great deal of time so much so that she was bareing the next member of his great house and for that he saw fit to keep her close and taken care of as best he could. Maelys had earned the name Maelys the monstrous do to his defomity, but Maelys was no monster to the woman who bore his futre child but something told him the child would end up the same way as him. The risk was high but he knew that hi family must survive even if it ment his own demise trying to take back what his family fought so long and hard for.

The day had come the day Maelys was greatful to see and fearful of what the results maybe, the woman screamed in agonising pain as she was giving birth to the next Blackfyre. The scene was one of fear and pain for it started when she felt massive pain within her womb and then blood pooled at an alarming rate, now was the moment of truth as a maester aided the woman in delivering the child. It was then that Maelys saw a look of shock on the maeste's face as he gently pulled the infint out, Maelys was shocked when he saw the child. The baby bore scaled skin and a tail it also bore a set of lethery wings, the infint's hands had three claws insted of five fingers and cloven feet. Maelys was speechless at the crying infint for it bore the features of a dragon, the look on the maesters face was that of fear but soon turned to the chileds father and hand it to him. In a faint voice the maester said "i-it's a boy." with fear still evident in his voice, Maelys looked at the child and saw not a monster but hope that house Blackfyre needed. Soon a smile formed on the man's face as he looked at his new born son "you shall be known from this day until your last as, Draco Blackfyre." he anounced as his son slowly opend his eyes and saw his father.

Some years have passed since the birth of Draco Blackfyre, after the death of his father at the hands of the kingsguards commander Ser Barristan Selmy Draco was taken in by the surviving members of the golden company. They raised him and taught him about the world and trained him to be a great warrior like his ancestors, as time passed he grew in strength and mind but as he got older his dragon features became more aparent. His wings and tail grew he even began to grow some horns, over the corse of time the men of the golden company gave him the tital son of dragons do to his apperence.

Today was Draco's twentyseventh name day he sat by a camp fire by himself, as he sat by the fire he held what remained of his family a banner with his house sigel the three headed black dragon of house Blackfyre. It wasn't long till someone came and sat beside him "greetings maester." he said to the old man "a lovely night isn't it my prince." the maester said to which Draco looked at the stars within the night sky "indeed." he replied with a chukle "it seems like yesterday I brought you into the world, now here you are a full grown man." the maester said with a hint of happyness "so what brings you maester Bastion?" Draco asked to which the maester smile faded. Bastion then handed Draco a sealed message to which Draco took, he broke the seal and read the information within it. The looke on Draco's face said everything, unlike the other Blackfyres before him he wanted peace with his highborn kin and end the feud that brought his house to near extinction. Now the chance for peace is dead thanks to the mad king who's madness brought forth house Targaryens downfall, he then tossed the message within the fire and watched as it turned to ash. "There is still a chance to change things." maester Bastion said as he handed him another message, however this one bore the seal of Varys the master of whispers. As he broke the seal mixed emotions flooded his mind, he had heared about the spider from warriors from Westeros add the chance of two surviving members of house Targaryen remain and reside within Essos. "What can I do, I don't know if it's fales or true." he said as he looked to the maester next to him "we bid are time my prince, for now we wait." Bastion said as he looked at the campfire as did Draco. As the last Blackfyre watched the flames he knew what he had to do, and thus Draco's role in the coming times was reaveled to him within the flames.

On the road to the north Eddard Stark was riding with thoes who survived the sacking of King's landing, among them were Ser Alliser thorne and an number of loyalist who fought to keep Rhaegar's wife and children safe. Another notable member of the group was Ser Arthur Dayne who had survived the battle at the tower of joy, the man had bore as massive slash on his chest and was lucky Ned Stark's sword didn't go any deeper. As the group got further down the road they had been cought unawares by an unknown group of men, Ned was at the head of his own group as two hooded individuals walked up to him "what is the meaning of this!" the lord of Winterfell demanded "you needn't fear us lord Stark, we'er only here to speak." said one of the men.

Both groups had made camp away from the roads as to hide will transpire between them, the two hooded men sat on one side of the campfire while Ned and his brother Benjen sat on the other "so what is it you wish to speak?" asked Ned as one of the men removed his hood to reavel himself. The man turned out to be Varys to lord Stark and Benjen's surprise "you must forgive us for not reaveling ourselves before lord Stark, but what I and my associate are here to discuss must rely on you and those who follow you to cooperate." the spider said "and who is your associate? Benjen asked to which Varys turned and noded to the other hooded man. The man stood up before the remaining Starks as he reached to unclasp his hooded disguise, Ned notesed the man's hand it had three bone white clawed fingers then the man himself was reaveled. Ned,Benjen and thoes who were with them saw not man but something else "my lord Eddard Stark allow me to introduce myself, my name is Draco of house Blackfyre son to Maelys Blackfyre and last of my line." the man said as Ned stood "how is it possible, Maelys was the last Blackfyre slain by Ser Barristan of the kingsguard." lord Stark said with shock and anger in his voice "indeed he was, but my father had me with no one to know of my existence. But do not mistake me for my ancestors I seek to restore the Targaryens." Draco said which got a confused look from the lord of Winterfell "why help the Targaryens, your family rebeled against them many times so why take their side." Ned told Draco "I share their blood and so we are kin, I barely knew my father before he went to war and my mother died to bring me in to this world. As far as I am conserned lord Stark they are all I have left and your friend butchered them now only four remain." Draco said with shuch anger his wings began to flare. Ned felt ashamed for he knew what happened back at King's landing of how Tywin Lannister laid the bodies of Rhaegar's children before Robbert and how Gregor Clegane raped and murdered Elia Martell, Draco calmed himself and his wings shrunk back "tell me lord Eddard Stark, is the boy with you?" Draco asked this caought lord Stark a bit in shock then looked to Varys "I do but what do you intend to do?" he asked the last Blackfyre "I intend to reunite him with his family, and guide my cousins on the right path for I do not wish to lose anymore of my kin." Draco replied.

Hours had passed as the four men discussed of what to do, Varys warned lord Eddard of what could happen should Robbert find the last son of Rhaegar. Ned had promised his late sister he would keep her son safe but was very cautious of the last Blackfyre but after hearing him speak Ned felt the sadness and anger that his ancestors and Robbert brought him, Draco closed his eyes in thought "A comprimise is in order." he said which got Ned's and Benjen's attention "lord Stark you will raise the boy up until his fourteenth name day, it would give you time to raise the boy proper." Ned nodded feeling he would fulfil his sisters promise "then I will send him to be tought his true identidy and to learn how to rule." Ned finished. The two looked at the infint, the boy had a tuff of dark hair but his eyes they were his fathers "I pray that he will be a far greater king then his father or grandfather." Draco said as he put his disguise back on. Ned then released the Targaryen supporters "what will be done with them?" Benjen asked "they will prepare for their king when he meets his family at the age we discussed, so for now they will help find and protect prince Viserys and princess Daenerys." Varys said as he and Draco were prepareing their things "we will leave on the marrow to Essos, a friend will meet with us to help with the search." Draco finished as he sat by the fire as his men were getting ready to rest.

A/N: that's the first chapter, I do hope some of you enjoyed it and once again apologies if there were any errors or mistakes. If there are any questions don't hesitate to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter once more I apologize for any errors and mistakes.

Chapter 2: The Black and the Reds

Essos, Draco's estate

It had been two years since Draco and the others found the last of Aerys children, the first year wasn't easy with Viserys causing some problems. But Ser Alliser and Ser Arthur put the young prince in his place, as for Daenerys she was treated better for she was better tempered. Draco had treated them like they were his siblings and children, but it was his task to build their alliances with Ser Arthur who helped him. Ser Arthur had told Draco about his time within the kingsguard and how prince Rhaegar lived, the two were close friends and Arthur swore he would avenge his friend prince Rhaegar.

Draco was walking the halls as he wore a hooded cloak hiding his features for he had done so as to not frighten the prince and princess, as he walked a servant came to him "my lord a raven has come from Westeros." the servant said as they handed it to him. "thank you, you may return to your tasks." he then looked at the letter and saw the unbroken seal, "word from are allies?" Ser Arthur asked as he came next to the last Blackfyre. "Word from the spider." he said as he broke the seal and read the letter, "any news from the capital." Ser Arthur asked "it would seem Robbert seeks to wipe the prince and princess from the board." Draco said as he roll the letter and put it over a candle. The two then walked to the balcony of the estate "a war is coming Ser Arthur, in my dreams I saw a golden lion fighting a dire wolf to the death and two stags also fought one red and one yellow." Draco said as he looked to the horizon "houses Lannister, Stark and Berathon why would they fight one another. it was they who brought low house Targaryen." Ser Arthur replied "indeed they did but I fear one of those houses seeks to take the others out for control." Draco said as he looked to his companion. Before he said anything else a young Daenerys had hunged his leg, with a chuckle he lifted the young princess "greetings little cousin." he said which earned him a smile from her. Ser Arthur was always proud to see the Targaryen children for they reminded him of Rhaegar and his children, it wasn't long till Viserys came to his cousin as well "cousin Draco a stanger has come looking for you." the young prince said "what did he look like?" asked Draco as he and Ser Arthur walked to meet the stranger with Viserys following them.

It wasn't long till they found the man looking around the estate, "may I help you?" Draco said as Ser Arthur placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. But when the man turns around Ser Arthur removes his hand from his hilt "Draco may I introduce prince Oberyn Martell." he said as Obery walked up to them with a smile, Draco then handed Daenerys to Ser Arthur who took both children so that Draco and Oberyn. "Prince Oberyn it's an honor." Draco said with a bow "odd I thought all the Blackfyres were dead." Oberyn replied "I'm like my cousins, we're hard to kill. Come prince Oberyn you must have had a long journey." Draco said as he walked over to where a glass of wine and a few cups were. Draco proceeded to pour two glasses of wine, "so what brings you all this way?" he asked as he handed him th seconed glass of wine "to see if the rumors were true, that Aerys Targaryens children lived." the red viper replied "that can't be the only reason." Draco said "i've also come to speak of a truce." Oberyn replied "a truce? if I am not mistaken house Martell wed with house Targaryen." Draco said "yes, my sister Elia married prince Rhaegar until Robberts rebellion." Oberyn replied then he took a sip from his glass. "Then why not help us, we both want justice. I want justice for the murder of Rhaegar and his children and you want to avenge your sister." Draco said as he placed his glass down, he then removed his hooded cloak which earned a grin from Oberyn. "Now this is quite a sight." he said as he saw Draco without his disguise, "what I offer prince Oberyn is justice for Dorn, would you accecpt?" Draco asked Oberyn then stood "you'll have my support but I ask only one request, allow me to take the head of Gregor Clegane the mountain." Oberyn replied as he offered his hand to Draco who clasped his hand to Oberyn's fore arm. "So when will the war begin?" Oberyn asked "not until the king is ready, and before you ask it's not Viserys." Draco replied which got a confused look from the red viper "and who is this king?" asked Oberyn "the last son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Draco answered.

* * *

Some hours had passed after Draco's meeting with the red viper of Dorn, the last Blackfyre now sat infront of a warm hearth. Today he had earned Rhaegar's son the start of his army for when the time would come, but as he was caught up in his thoughts he did not notice the servant entering the room "my lord." the servant said with a bow "speak." he replied "the smith you requested has arrived." the servant said as Draco stood and put on his hooded cloak. "Thank you, you may go now." he told the servant as he then went to meet with the smith, he found the man waiting for him "my lord." the smith said as he rose and bowed "there is no need to bow, I have a task for you. I heard you can reforge valyrian steel, is this true?" Draco asked "aye my lord." the smith replied "good." was all Draco said as he handed the man a valyrian steel arakh. "Will it be enough for a decent long sword?" Draco asked "aye my lord, it'll be a vary fine long sword when i'm done with it." the smith replied "good." Draco then left as a servant came to show the smith where to go to forge the weapon.

It had taken a great deal of time but Draco was pleased with the results, the blade was double edged and long the handle was custom made by Draco himself. The cross guard were made to look like dragon wings and the pummel was in the shape of a dragons with a ruby within it's jaws, Draco held the sword in his hands "very impressive work." Draco said to the smith who bowed.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is short but i'll make sure to make the next one a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I apologize for any erros and mistakes.

Chapter 3: Visiting the true king

Many years have passed since Draco and Ned made an arangment, Ned had raised his nephew as one of one of his own. The boy was now at the age of fourteen and now was the time for him to meet his true family.

Jon was practicing his sword skill with a training dummy, not far Ned was watching him with Catelyn beside him. "Will you tell him?" she asked "he'll know soon enough." Ned replied as he started to walk down to Jon, before he reached the ground he spotted a group of men entering Winterfell with one wareing a hooded cloak. Ned then went up to them with Catelyn close behind, "greeting's lord Stark, it has been a long time hasn't it." the hooded man said "indeed, come let us speak privetly my lord." Ned replied to the man who dismounted and followed the lord of Winterfell.

The hooded man and his comanions sat along with lord Eddard and his wife, "forgive me but I do not know who you are my lord." Catelyn said "it would appere that some secrets were kept, but I guess now is a good time as any." the hooded man said "my name is Draco of house Blackfyre and I am here for my cousin." Draco answered "but house Blackfyre was wipe out, how is this possible." Catelyn was abit shocked that not only was there a Blackfyre still alive but that her husband knew about him. "I will explain everything later." Ned told his wife "what will you do with Jon?" he asked Draco "he will be trained and groomed, you already made him an honorable boy Ned noe it's time for his real training." Draco answered. Alot of questions were going through Catelyn's head right now 'why Ned was befriended a Blackfyre? and what did Jon have to do with all of this?' was all she could think.

As the two lords spoke to one another Ser Arthur watched the young king as he trained, he then sees a small white pup running to Jon . "It's a dire wolf." Ser Arthur turned to see Robb lord Stark's first born son, the boy was on par with Jon but shared more features of his father. "Why would dire wolves be so far from the wall?" Arthur asked "don't know, but some say their a gift from the old gods. But I have a feeling that theres more to it." Robb answered, Ser Arthur saw another dire wolf pup this one followed Robb. There had been six pups that were found by their dead mother, a stag had ran it's antler through her throat the Starks were lucky enough to have stumbled upon the litter otherwise they would not have not survive or worse. The pup that was with Robb had been given the name Greywind, as for the pup that was with Jon was given the name Ghost a very fitting name for it's snow white fur. But the Starks were not the only house who had been given the very thing that made their sigil, some months ago Illyrio had given Draco and his cousins a grate gift. They were gifted four dragon eggs, one egg shared the Targaryen colores another was as green as moss with hints of bronze the third was white with hits of gold much like the hair of the Targaryens and Draco's predecessors. The last however was blood red with vains of black, Draco had promised Daenerys on his return he would show his cousins the secret of hatching the eggs.

* * *

It was nightfall at Winterfell and both lords were still discussing a great deal of things, for the most part Draco told Ned of the warning of a coming war. It was already agreed that the north and the riverlands would fight for Jon should the time come for him to take the throne, Draco already knew the reach would follow him for they were Targaryen loyalist. But the one thing that would insure Jon takes the throne was the number of men backing him and the dragons that would be born, Draco and Ned counted the numbers shoud the Lannisters over step their bounderies and claim the iron throne theirs the war that Draco feared would follow in their raign. The last Blackfyre rose from his seat "I belive it's time for rest lord Stark." Draco said to Ned "indeed,so when will you and the others leave?" Eddard asked "we'll leave in three days, their are some men who may serv our future king well." Draco said as he began to leave leaving Ned with a questioned look.

Draco sat by a fireplace while holding his sword by the pumel, he watched intently as the fire before him danced and crackeled. As he watched the flames he thought of how his ancestors must dispise him for help the house they sought to bring down, he shut his eyes and thought about Daenerys and Viserys of how they are without him.

* * *

 _Within a storm filled sky flew two mighty dragons, one with blood red scales the other bore scales as black as night. Both dragons were heading to face great foe._

Draco awoke to the sound of a crow, he rose from the chair and unfolded his wings. Outside within the courtyard Jon was with Ned Stark's children, Draco watched them from his window he knew that the day will come when house Lannister will declare war aganst the north and on that day Tywin will learn true fear. Draco had many plans he would see house Targaryen seated on the iron throne once again and repay his enemies with fire and blood, he lifted his sword a stainless valyrian steel an almost mirror image of blackfyre but was made for house Blackfyre. Draco sheathed the sword and put on his hooded cloak and left his room.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 3, I do hope many of you enjoyed this chapter expect a great deal within the next chapter.


End file.
